


theme in small clothing pt. 2

by essiisse



Series: SweatyShoyoWeek ✧ [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 6, M/M, Model Hinata Shouyou, Photographer Yamaguchi Tadashi, punkguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse
Summary: Through his camera lenses, Tadashi captures him, picture after picture. Though sometimes, it feels like the other man captures him with his eyes instead.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: SweatyShoyoWeek ✧ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	theme in small clothing pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> slowly but surely finishing this thing (what's the ship name for hinata/yamaguchi, i mean we could go for hinaguchi but shoushi sounds very cute too) i kinda moved away from the prompt but eehhh... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> day 6: bikini  
> hope you'll enjoy!

Shooting at the beach is a true pain in the ass.

Even if they are shooting later in the day, the sun setting and the sunlight golden, Tadashi stills sweats under his dark clothes. He sits under a tent reserved for the photographers and staff, sipping a cold lemonade but still, it does little to help with the heat. Sweat pools on Tadashi’s nape, a few strands of longish hair escaping from his ponytail and tickling his skin uncomfortably. Tadashi plays with the holes in his black jeans and tugs at the loose yarns, waiting patiently until the models are finished with the preparations and the makeup.

When the staff eventually calls Tadashi to finally start the photoshoot, he isn’t sure whether to sigh in relief or defeat. On one hand, Tadashi is glad to be finally able to leave that damn tent and its unpleasant hotness, but on the other one, he hates sand with a passion and it doesn’t do well with leather boots or skintight jeans.

With soft sand crushing under the weight of his boots, Tadashi sees him before he reaches his destination, where models and staff are talking and probably discussing about the shooting.

He’s beautiful – which is expected of a model, of course – but he glows differently under the setting sun. He has a head full of wild ginger hair and it flutters with the gentle, warm and salty wind blowing by the beach. The black swim briefs he is wearing are ridiculously short, leaving very little to the imagination. They sit beautifully on his defined hips; protruding hipbones leading the way Tadashi’s eyes follow hungrily. His skin is darkly tanned and he gives off the feeling of someone that does spend a lot of time on the beach. The lines of his body are an interesting path for a photographer’s eyes to trace, taut and defined, but also seemingly smooth and tender, his muscles a show of godlike proportions. His thighs are thick and strong, his abs are lightly rippled and his arms hint at a routine of daily arm day at the gym. Even the dude’s ankles are pretty.

At the end of the day, under all the piercings, tattoos and dark clothes, Yamaguchi Tadashi is just an ordinary bisexual guy and he will ogle another guy when he’s that amount of pretty. It is that simple. Overall, he is a sight to behold, someone that Tadashi could see easily becoming a photographer’s muse.

Tadashi takes all of him with his perceptive eyes while he walks, finally coming to a stop when he reaches them. They are quickly introduced to each other and Tadashi discovers the model’s name is Hinata Shouyou, which just makes him all the more fitting to the sunlight shining over the planes of his body.

The photoshoot starts not long after, seeing as they need to utilize the sunlight as much as possible before the sun completely sets. Tadashi knows he was hired to photograph a guy wearing swimming attire for the brand in question, but his camera seems to have a mind of its own while he clicks picture after picture.

It’s not like it’s hard to focus on the subject, actually the sight of Hinata’s bulge inside those tempting trunks is very distracting. His ass looks fucking amazing in them and, really, Tadashi should congratulate the marketing crew because damn, they know how to work and sell something. Either way, Tadashi’s camera doesn’t seem too interested in the piece of clothing, instead it seems to be enamored with the man wearing it.

Behind his camera’s lenses, Tadashi starved eyes follow each of the model’s movements as he changes his positions. He captures curves – the way his lower back tempts Tadashi to look at the bold curve of his ass – and the outline of the sun on his skin – creating dancing shadows for fractions of seconds before they are gone. Suddenly unbothered by the sand against his skin, Tadashi kneels down to capture a good angle, not really focused on his work, but rather chasing the ethereal poses Hinata presents him with.

Tadashi feels like he’s the lucky one in this whole ordeal, hidden behind his camera while he has first-hand access to the display of beauty before his eyes.

Halfway through the photoshoot, though, Tadashi starts to notice something. It might be all in his head, but Tadashi could swear that Hinata is looking at him through his camera lenses, almost as if he is capturing him back with his eyes. It’s obvious that, as a model, he has to look at the camera as he’s being photographed but, most of the time, Tadashi feels that Hinata is gazing at him, meeting his eyes through the space and the lenses between them. It’s, to say the least, intoxicating in the best possible way. He looks at him with those hooded, sultry, amber eyes of his and, like a proper muse, he gets the artist instantly hooked on him, unable to look away.

And really, he’s not supposed to smile, but Tadashi swears he sees the ghost of a smirk on Hinata’s lips. He smiles behind his camera, unable to contain his own smile.

When they finish the photoshoot, everybody involved with it thanking everybody’s dedication and hard work, Tadashi finds himself under the damned tent again, putting his camera inside its case and gathering his things. He is about to turn away and leave, when his eyes meet Hinata’s, standing under the tent and seemingly waiting for Tadashi to finish. He’s dressed normally in light washed jeans and a white shirt after taking the swimming briefs off, but he still looks as stunning as before. Gorgeous, but more reachable, Tadashi thinks. Still, he’s just as breathtaking.

His eyes still sparkle and his smirk is still playful when he asks Tadashi out for drinks at the nearest bar. Tadashi chuckles and smiles faintly, quickly agreeing to it.

How could he not, when it feels like it’s still sunny even after the sun had set?

**Author's Note:**

> lazy writing is my middle name :)  
> thanks a lot for reading this thing and putting up with this lazy writer, i hope you enjoyed it!  
> leave me a comment or a kudo, thanks!
> 
> i'm [here](https://twitter.com/singlecelledorg) on twitter


End file.
